


The pride of a mother

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Elia Martell Lives, Family Bonding, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Queen Elia Martell, Royalty, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Elia lived to see Aegon crowned as the new King, and Rhaenys as his heir until his own children





	The pride of a mother

While Elia would not call her marriage a success, she would never regret having Rhaenys and Aegon, for all the troubles the pregnancies had caused and that she nearly had died as a result. 

“They are children to be proud of, both of them.”

Rhaenys was already the age where she would be betrothed at least, but Elia refused to let her daughter stand as a bride at the age of sixteen and possibly risk her life in the birthing bed not even a year later. No, the princess were to wed when she was past eighteen, so she was strong and healthy. Too many maidens were wed soon after flowering, and ended up dying at the first childbirth because they was too young for the most important role of a wife. 

“Mother, can you help me with writing down something nice to my future wife so I do not look stupid?”

Aegon, on the other hand, already had a future queen he would marry soon after his coming-of-age. The Tyrell daughter, who was only one year younger than himself, and had arrived half a year ago to be a lady-in-waiting for Rhaenys so the future couple could get know each other before the wedding. 

“Of course, Aegon, what would you like? A poem from Dorne, perhaps?” 

Rhaenys joined her mother and brother at the garden bench. 

“No roses, though, their sigil is a golden rose after all!” 

A good hint, so Aegon would not feel ashamed of himself. He was a quiet, attentive young man, showing himself different from his late father in so many ways. Perhaps it was the Martell blood though Elia, but in a way that did not make him hot blooded. Rhaenys could play the role of a pious young lady well, but she still enjoyed horse riding and had found a love for painting dramatic scenes from history. 

“What do you think, mother?”

Elia thought the poem to be a good one, and encouraged her two children to test it out aloud to see how it sounded. 

“I am looking forwards to have cousin Arienne and the Sand Snakes on visit soon. They should liven up court during a few weeks.”

“Oh no,” Elia pretended to fear in good humour, “just do not _ accidentally _ burn more of the scrolls with the old prophecies your father loved so much, ok?” 

She would pretend to not notice her children and their cousins using those scrolls to lighten fires, or “accidently” pour ink on the pages of the books so they were ruined. After all, she had once done the same at returning to Dragonstone, to punish Rhaegar after the humiliation at the infamous Tourney at Harrenhal where he had crowned the Stark girl as the Queen of Love and Beauty. It had been so satisfying to do that, even if she had not witnessing his horrified face at seeing the ruined scrolls and books. 


End file.
